List of Marvel Comics characters: M
* M * M-11 * M'Shulla * M-Nell * M-Twins * Ma Gnucci * Gideon Mace * Jeffrey Mace * Jason Macendale * Machete * Machine Man * Machine Teen * Machinesmith Al MacKenzie Al MacKenzie is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in the Marvel Comics universe. The character, created by Bob Harras and Paul Neary, first appeared in Nick Fury vs. S.H.I.E.L.D. #3 (August 1988). Within the context of the stories, Al MacKenzie was born in Austin, Texas. He was once the C.I.A. liaison to S.H.I.E.L.D. He became romantically involved with Contessa Valentina Allegra di Fontaine after a while, which led to an estrangement between him and Nick Fury. Because of this, he returned to the CIA with the Contessa. MacKenzie later joined the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization full-time, and spent considerable time as the senior liaison officer to the C.I.A. Subsequently, under unknown circumstances, MacKenzie resigned from S.H.I.E.L.D., and wrote a "tell-all" book entitled UnSHIELDed: an Unauthorized Insider's Look Behind the World's Most Powerful Global Spy Network, which purportedly explained some of the history behind the organization from his point of view.Amazing Fantasy Vol. 2, # 10 Since then, he also acted as an unofficial source to Ben Urich, prodding Urich and Jessica Jones to attempt to expose Fury's unauthorized mission to Latveria.The Pulse # 9 * MacKenzie, Scarlett (AoA) * Dr. Myron MacLain * Moira MacTaggart * Mad-Dog * Mad Dog Rassitano * Mad Jim Jaspers * Mad Thinker * Madam Slay * Madame Masque * Madame Menace * Madame Sanctity * Madame Web * Madcap * Artie Maddicks * Madeline Watson * Madman * Jamie Madrox (Multiple Man) * Maelstrom * Maestro Magdalene Magdalene is a fictional character, a member of the Avengers from Marvel Comics. She first appeared in Avengers #343 (January 1992), and was created by Bob Harras, Steve Epting, and Tom Palmer. Magdalene was a member of the Avengers in an alternate timeline, a world which was destroyed by an alternate version of Sersi. As a result, she joined the Gatherers, a group formed by Proctor, an alternate version of Dane Whitman, known in the Mainstream Marvel Universe as the Black Knight. The purpose of the Gatherers was to destroy every universe's version of Sersi, so that she could no longer be a threat. When Proctor, in his single-mindedness, attempted to destroy Sersi and the Avengers of Earth-616 at the cost of the Gatherers' lives, Magdalene reluctantly joined forces with the Avengers, along with her lover, the Swordsman. After a number of months living with the Avengers Magdalene and Swordsman decided to leave Earth-616 with the Squadron Supreme, for an as-yet unknown reality.Avengers Annual #1 (1998) Magdalene was later identified as one of the 142 registered superheroes on the cover of the comic book Avengers: The Initiative #1,Avengers: The Initiative #1 Character Map contradicting her departure from Earth. Magdelene has superhuman strength and stamina, and is armed with a power-lance which fires energy bolts and can open space warps. * Maggott * Magician * Magik * Magilla * Magique * Magma * Magma (Jonathan Darque) * Magneta * Magneto (aka Max Eisenhardt) * Magnir * Magnitude * Magnum I Charlton Magnum Charlton Magnum (Captain Americana) is a villain in the Marvel Comics universe. The character first appeared in Howard the Duck #5 (May 1980). Within the context of the stories, Captain Americana lives in Shaker Heights, Ohio. He is an insane patriot who believes firmly that America is the worlds' supreme power. He accuses any Non-Americans as an excuse for "polluting the American home", as he describes Howard. His weapons include a variety of guns he keeps loaded around his home, although a majority of these are shotguns. He wields a shield like that of the Silver Age Captain America, which Magnum can toss at great length and catch it as it ricochets off an object like a wall. His obsession with American ideals is somewhat disturbing, especially as any foreigners he comes to face with is described as a "Pinko Communist" in the captains' dictionary. He also idolizes Senator Joseph McCarthy, and believes in McCarthys' idea that negotiations are just a waste of time. When Howard the Duck asks who McCarthy is (not having heard of him), Captain Americana denounces him as a blasphemer. Captain Americana still resides in Shaker Heights, living with his three children (Sissy, Billy and Junior Magnum) and his wife, Emily. Magnus the Sorcerer Magnus the Sorcerer is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He was the mentor of the first Spider-Woman, Jessica Drew. He first appeared in Spider-Woman #2 in May 1978, and was created by Marv Wolfman and Carmine Infantino. The character subsequently appeared in Spider-Woman #3-7 (June–October 1978), #10-13 (January–April 1979), Avengers #186-187 (August–September 1979), Spider-Woman #50 (June 1983), Avengers #240-241 (February–March 1984), Amazing Spider-Man Annual #22 (1988), X-Men Annual #12 (1988), Web of Spider-Man Annual #4 (1988), and Secret Defenders #22 (December 1994). Magnus grew up in the 6th century AD, in the time of King Arthur. Turned down as an apprentice by Merlin, he became the student, and eventually lover, of Morgan Le Fay. He gradually realized that Morgan had turned to hatred and villainy. To stop her, he stole the Book of the Darkhold from her and placed it in a tower which no one with evil intent could enter. After some years of life on the run, Morgan found him and destroyed his body while he was astral projecting, banishing his spirit to the astral plane.Avengers #241 In the 20th-century, the centuries-old sorcerer could possess the bodies of the living. Magnus' spirit took possession of Jonathan Drew and aided the High Evolutionary in organizing the Knights of Wundagore.Avengers #187 Still later, Magnus took the form of a London clothier and gave his aid to Drew's daughter Spider-Woman, assisting her and tutoring her in the ways of civilization. During this time, Morgan Le Fay twice tried to force him into returning the Darkhold to her.Spider-Woman #2 and 5-6 Once he felt Spider-Woman no longer needed his help, he left her, abandoning his host body.Spider-Woman #11 and 13 Due to her association with Magnus, Spider-Woman had also come into conflict with Morgan Le Fay, and the sorceress took revenge by killing her.Spider-Woman #50 Feeling responsible for this, Magnus sacrificed the last of his power to help restore her to life, causing his spirit to finally dissipate. * Magus * Magus (Technarchy) * Maha Yogi * Mahkizmo * Mahr Vehl * Mainframe * Major Mapleleaf * Makkari * Malekith the Accursed * Malice * Mallen * Kathy Malper * Maltese * Karl Malus * Mamie Muggins * Mammomax * Mammoth * Man-Ape * Man-Beast * Man-Brute * Man-Bull Man-Eater Man-Eater is a fictional character published by Marvel Comics. He first appears in Silver Sable and the Wild Pack #8, (January 1993), and was created by Gregory Wright and Steven Butler. Malcolm Gregory "Greg" Murphy, as the Man-Eater, is a merged tiger and human, in body and mind. He was freed from the experimentation that combined Malcolm Murphy with a tiger by Battlestar of Silver Sable's Wild Pack.Silver Sable & the Wild Pack #8 He was a member of Silver Sable's Intruders (with the Fin, Lightbright, Paladin, and Sandman) and served alongside the Wild Pack. Man-Eater later became a member of the Fifty State Initiative's Vermont team, the Garrison,The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Volume #5 (October 2008) alongside his old ally the Fin.Penance: Relentless #3 * Man-Elephant * Man-Killer * Man Mountain Marko * Man-Spider * Man-Thing * Man With the Power * Man-Wolf Manbot Manbot (Bernie Lechenay) is a fictional character featured in Marvel Comics publications, notably Alpha Flight. He was created by Steven Seagle and Scott Clark, and first appeared in Alpha Flight vol. 2 #1 (1997). Manbot is a biomechanical construct working for Canada's Department H and is a member of the Canadian superhero team known as Alpha Flight. He is also acting as a spy for Department H so as to monitor Alpha Flight surreptitiously.Alpha Flight vol. 2 #1 (1997) He goes with the senior members of the team to the city of Orloo to investigate worsening weather conditions. He assists them again when the junior members have been brainwashed by the villain Mesmero. During this incident, Sasquatch goes out of control and Manbot restrains him with the M-11 nerve toxin.Alpha Flight vol. 2 #4 Following the disbanding of Alpha Flight, the Box robot invented by Roger Bochs and most recently used by Madison Jeffries was merged with Bernie Lechenay to create Manbot. Manbot had the second team under constant surveillance, controlled by Clarke, the brainwashing, manipulating leader of Alpha Flight. Anything he learns was instantly reported to Department H. He was also a safeguard in case any of the team members went rogue. He was equipped to be able to eliminate any of his team mates should the Department deem it necessary. Manbot rarely spoke and never showed emotion. Manbot's surveillance cameras were in use when the Alpha Flight team confronts the X-Men. It turns out the team has gone a bit too far distance-wise and Manbot's transmissions go off and on. The team had been manipulated into hunting Wolverine, falsely believing he had murdered Madison Jeffries. After conflict with the X-Men, they temporarily settle their differences through diplomacy. Alpha Flight vol. 2 #9 (April 1998) This encounter is shown through Logan's point of view in the pages of X-Men.Uncanny X-Men #355 (April 1998) He journeys to the 'Microverse' with the rest of the team and comes under personal attack by the citizens there. After Alpha Flight and the heroic Micronauts save him, his internal systems allow his allies to return him. On the way, he warns Department H is being destroyed.Alpha Flight vol. 2 #10-11 (1998) Manbot helps protect the Department H facilities from being destroyed by the criminal organization known as the 'Zodiac'.Alpha Flight vol. 2 #12 (July 98) After the death of Clarke, Manbot reveals to Vindicator that he has important information about Clarke. Vindicator is very interested, as it seems to hint at ways the team can discover just what Clarke had done to them in the past. * Victor Mancha * Mandarin * Mandrill * Mandroid Dino Manelli Dino Manelli is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics Universe. He was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and his first appearance was in Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos #1. Before the war, Dino Manelli was a charismatic actor who was fluent in German and Italian. Manelli was a member of the original Howling Commandos and fought alongside the team during World War II. He was briefly replaced by Eric Koenig when he was sent on a special mission, which was helping to organize another team known as the Deadly Dozen. He later returned to the Howlers but was briefly off-duty when he was wounded. After the war, he continued acting and when he rejoins the Howlers for a one off assignment during the Vietnam War he has his own television show (as Dean Martin did at the time).Sgt Fury Annual #3 He later assisted S.H.I.E.L.D. following the Deltite Affair. Dino Manelli in other media * Dino Manelli appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episode "Meet Captain America." He is seen as a member of the Howling Commandos. His ghost appears to Captain America in Hel when Rogers is stranded there. * In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, the son of Dino Manelli makes a quick cameo. Dino Manelli Jr. (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) is rescued by the player's team in the Helicarrier and in his journal he speaks of his time joining S.H.I.E.L.D.. He later appears in the Omega Base level, where he requires the player's team to use an anti-aircraft gun in a helicopter so he can open a door. He also has a special conversation with Deadpool (who insults Dino for being stupid and asks for money in return of rescuing him). * Mangle (AoA) Mangler Mangler is a minor Marvel Comics supervillain who appeared in issues 34-35 of Power Man. He is the brother of the villain Spear and joins him in his attempt to get revenge on Cage's friend, Noah Burnstein. Mangler is a professional wrestler with no super powers and is quickly defeated by Cage. While his last name is (presumably) Daniels, his first name is not revealed. A non-costumed version of the character appears in "To Steal an Ant Man", a second season episode of Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. This Mangler is a powerfully muscled man with an "M" shaped scar on his bare chest who serves as one of the underlings for william Cross. He displays no obvious superpowers, though he has great (possibly superhuman) strength and claw-like fingernails. He punches Luke cage several times to no effect, before the hero knocks him out. * Mangog * Manikin * Manowar * Manphibian * Manslaughter * Manta * Mantis * Marabeth * Alex Marks * Marla Madison * Marrina * Marrow * Marshal * Marston, Snake Armand Martel Armand Martel is a mutant geneticist in the Marvel Comics universe. The character, created by John Byrne, first appeared in Incredible Hulk #317 (Mar 1986). Within the context of the stories, Armand Martel was a member of Bruce Banner's Hulkbusters, a team of highly skilled individuals selected to capture and study the Hulk.Incredible Hulk #317 (Mar 1986) Armand is a xeno-biologist specializing in mutant genetics. * Martha Connors * Martinex Maru Maru is a villain in Marvel Comics, an agent of Fu Manchu and an enemy of Shang Chi. Maru is a seven foot tall African warrior with a shaved head and a leopard-skin lioncloth who debuted in Master of Kung Fu #80. Hi is a highly skilled martial artist who scorns the use of weapons and who easily defeated Zaran the weapons master in combat. Maru is first seen instructing Fu Manchu's Leopard Society cultists in combat. He is later enhanced by Fu Manchu, who places electrodes in his head, rendering him immune to pain. He battles Shang Chi atop the World Trade Center in issue #88, nearly killing the hero before Leiko Wu kicks him off the tower roof. * Marvel Boy * Marvel Boy (Robert Grayson) Marvel Boy (David Bank) Marvel Boy (David Bank) is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Universe. He first appeared in Justice: Four Balance #4 (1994). David Bank took on the name of Marvel Boy in the closing issue of a series featuring Vance Astrovik, the previous Marvel Boy. Tony Stark considered Dave as a "potential recruit" for the Initiative program.Civil War: Battle Damage Report David Bank could use his energy powers to fly and project energy blasts, and his raw power could overcome the telekinetic powers of Justice. * Marvelman * Marvel Man * Mary Zero * Masked Marauder * Masked Marvel * Mason, Detective (see Detective Mason) * Masque * Master Hate * Master Izo * Master Khan * Master Man * Master Menace * Master Mind Excello * Master Mold * Master of the World * Master Order * Master Pandemonium * Mastermind (I) * Mastermind of the UK * Mastermind (II) * Alicia Masters * Masterson, Eric (Thunderstrike) Mastodon Mastodon is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe, primarily featured in the Wolverine comic books. He first appeared in Wolverine #48 (in a flashback). He was revealed to have been a member of Team X (along with Wolverine, Sabretooth, Maverick, Kestrel and Silver Fox) and later a test subject of Weapon X.Wolverine vol. 2 #48 He appeared in the flesh for the first time in as an old man.Wolverine vol. 2 #61 He was supposed to be aging much slower than other humans due to an aging-suppression factor given to him at Weapon X. As the aging-suppression had somehow failed, he ultimately died of old age in Jubilee's arms.Wolverine vol. 2 #62 Mastodon had an age-suppression factor until it failed at some point. He was a well-built man who was well-trained in the use of firearms. Other versions of Mastodon In the reality Earth-93060, Mastodon is Timothy Halloran who is depicted with an elephant-like hide and tusks.Ultraverse Exiles #1 * Matador * Match * Mathemanic * Taki Matsuya * Maul * Mauler * Maur-Konn * Mauvais Max Max is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He is an alien, a member of the extraterrestrial race known as the Fortisquains, created by the Beyonders. Max first appeared in Comet Man #1 (February 1987), and was created by Bill Mumy, Miguel Ferrer, and Kelly Jones. The character subsequently appears in Comet Man #2-6 (March-July 1987), Fantastic Four #315-317 (June-August 1988), Marvel Comics Presents #50-53 (May-July 1990), and Captain Marvel #7 (July 2000). Max was assigned to observe the planet Earth, and found himself fascinated by its popular culture. The first human from Earth he met was Dr. Stephen Beckley. Max's spacecraft unintentionally vaporized Dr. Beckley and his ship. However, Max was able to use his advanced technology to reconstruct Beckley's body from its base molecules, giving him superhuman powers in the process. Beckley returned to Earth, but a government agency called the Bridge quarantined him and decided to try to capture Max. Just as men from the Bridge were about to kill Max, Comet Man (Beckley, who had escaped) rescued him, and the agents fled. Max wanted to eliminate the human race before its violence could spread, but Comet Man managed to talk him out of it. The two decided to help each other and became friends, later encountering the Fantastic Four together. Max received an entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Update '89 #5. Maxam Maxam is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics universe. He was created by Jim Starlin and Tom Raney, and first appeared in Warlock and the Infinity Watch #12 (January 1993). Maxam first appeared in a vision of Gamora, then wielder of the Infinity Gem of time, wherein Maxam murdered Adam Warlock. He later appeared on the island of the Infinity Watch with no memory of his past. Eventually it was revealed that Maxam was from an alternate future earth where the majority of humanity had been wiped out by the Universal Church of Truth, an organization ruled by the future evil self of Adam Warlock known as the Magus. Maxam was sent back in time to destroy Adam before he could become the Magus. Maxam and his friend Zhang were raised by a Badoon named Master Ecclaw. To aid in Maxam's mission Ecclaw saw to it that Maxam's mind was heavily fortified to protect against telepaths who might uncover his true purpose for being in the past. Maxam eventually regained his memories when he briefly wielded the Infinity Gem of Time. Maxam can summon additional body mass increasing his strength and durability to levels he has stated as being an even match for Drax The Destroyer and Hercules,The Infinity Crusade, Issue #5, Marvel Comics Oct 1993 even allowing him to, through supreme effort, break free of the Invisible Woman's force-field when she had imprisoned him.The Infinity Crusade, Issue #5, Marvel Comics Oct. 1993 He is completely invulnerable to psionic attacks. He is also a highly capable fighter, who was able to momentarily block Gamora's attacks, which is not an easy task by any measure. * Maximus * A.J. Maxwell * Mayhem Edna McCoy Edna McCoy is a house wife in the Marvel Comics universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appeared in X-Men #15 (December 1965). Within the context of the stories, Edna McCoy is the wife of Norton McCoy and the mother of Hank McCoy. While not generally involved with their son's life, the Dark Beast endangers their life though is unable to actually kill them. Other versions of Edna McCoy A character based on Edna McCoy appeared in the Ultimate Marvel continuity. Here she and her husband were not able to accept and "embrace" their son's mutation until after the X-Men become national heroes. Norton McCoy Norton McCoy is a farmer and former atomic energy plant worker in the Marvel Comics universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appeared in X-Men #15 (December 1965). Within the context of the stories, Norton McCoy is the husband of Edna McCoy and the father of Hank McCoy. While not generally involved with their son's life, the Dark Beast endangers their life though is unable to actually kill them. Other versions of Norton McCoy A character based on Norton McCoy appeared in the Ultimate Marvel continuity. Here he and his wife were not able to accept and "embrace" their son's mutation until after the X-Men become national heroes. * Oscar McDonnell * Meanstreak (Marvel 2099) * Analisa Medina * Medusa * Megatak * Meggan Meld Meld (Jeremiah Muldoon) is a fictional mutant character in the Marvel Comics Universe. His first appearance was in Sentinel Squad O*N*E #1 (March 2006), created by John Layman and Aaron Lopresti. Meld was found abandoned at a military base, whence he was raised by a couple on the base. He eventually entered into military service, however, due to being a mutant, he was never really accepted and moved from assignment to assignment until becoming part of the Sentinel Squad O*N*E.Sentinel Squad O*N*E #1 Meld learned that Alexander Lexington was a mutant, but kept this a secret. He even claimed that he had tampered with Lex's Sentinel when Lexington was forced to use his powers during a mission.Sentinel Squad O*N*E #2 During a mission to Ecuador, Meld volunteered to stay behind to attend to some mutant children. The rest of the team faked his death to cover his exit.Sentinel Squad O*N*E #5 Meld meets with Hellion, Lorelei Travis, Match, Sunspot, Adam X and Avalanche. They plan and start a riot together. Meld and his companions are later defeated by Emma Frost and her team of Dark X-Men.Uncanny X-Men #513 After a battle, the mutants are taken into custody.Dark Avengers #7 Meld is fatally injured when he is nearly strangled to death by Senyaka when Selene's Inner Circle attacks Utopia, and is later confirmed to have died from his injuries. Meld has a metal-altering power enables him to liquefy and reshape all forms of metal through physical contact, Sentinel mech gives him extraordinary size and strength, reinforced armor plating, pulsar beams, optical lasers, non-lethal smoke bomb and capture net ordnance, and boot rockets. Melee Melee is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. She first appeared in Avengers: The Initiative #8 and was created by Dan Slott, Christos N. Gage and Stefano Caselli. A Latino-American girl with previous whereabouts unknown, Melee was recruited into the Fifty State Initiative and sent to its training facility Camp Hammond where she is joined by other new recruits Ant-Man, Crusader, Proton, Dragon Lord, Geiger, Red 9, and Diamondback. During a combat training exercise she was involved with, MVP clone KIA attacks and kills fellow recruit Dragon Lord;Avengers: The Initiative #9 in the wake of this assault, she presented Dragon Lord's ashes to his family.Avengers: The Initiative #12 After the Skrull invasion, Melee was assigned to further training at Camp Hammond, in order to become a martial arts instructor.Avengers: The Initiative #21 Melee appears at a meeting held by Prodigy regarding magical hammers that have crashed into the earth.Fear Itself: Youth In Revolt #1 Melee possesses mastery of every form of martial arts.Avengers: The Initiative #8 * Melinda Brewer * Seamus Mellencamp * Melter * James Melvin * Membrain * Menace Donald Menken Donald Menken is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He first appeared in Amazing Spider-Man #239 (April 1983) and was created by Roger Stern and John Romita Jr.. Donald Menken works for Norman Osborn as his personal assistant at Oscorp. Donald Menken in other media * Donald Menken appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man as a recurring character during its second season. Menken is voiced by Greg Weisman. * A viral marketing for The Amazing Spider-Man 2 shows two Daily Bugle articles mentioning Menken as Oscorp's spokesman. * Mentallo * Mentor (Eternals) * Mentor (Imperial Guard) * Mentus * Mephisto Joy Mercado Joy Mercado is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. She first appeared in Moon Knight #33 (September 1983) and was created by Doug Moench. Joy Mercado was a reporter for the Daily Bugle who often came in contact with Spider-Man. Joy Mercado in other media * A Viral Marketing for The Amazing Spider-Man 2 shows a Daily Bugle article written by Mercado about Oscorp’s stock climbing despite the disappearance of Dr. Rajit Ratha, the rogue actions of a very unstable former employee and Norman Osborn’s health concerns. * Mercenary * Mercurio the 4-D Man * Mercury (X-Men) * Mercury * Mercy * Merlin * Merlyn * Irene Merryweather * Mesmero * Mess * Metal Master * Metalhead (Marvel 2099) * Metalsmith (Marvel 2099) * Meteorite * Mettle * Michael Badalino * Michael Gerdes * Lynn Michaels * Micro * Microbe * Microchip * Micromax * Midas I-II (Malcom Merriwell aka Midas II) * Midgard Serpent * Midnight * Midnight Man * Midnight Sun * Midnight's Fire * Miek * Milan * Layla Miller * Mimic * Mimic (Exiles' member) Mimir Mimir is a fictional character in Marvel Comics. He first appeared in Thor #240 (October 1975), and was created by Roy Thomas, Bill Mantlo and Sal Buscema. The character subsequently appears in Thor #252 (October 1976), #255 (January 1977), #274 (August 1978), Thor Annual #9 (1981), and Thor #83 (October 2004). Mimir was a child of Buri and uncle of Odin. He was a former opponent of Odin whom Odin transformed into a fiery being. He now dwells in the Well of Wisdom in Asgard. Odin sacrificed his right eye to Mimir for the wisdom to forestall Ragnarok.Thor #274 Mimir is a virtually omniscient being with precognitive abilities. Thor travels to Hildstalf, to seek out the wisdom of the Well of Mimir.Thor #83 Mimir was apparently slain in the destruction of Asgard at the hands of Thor. * Mind-Wave * Mindblast * Mindless Ones * Mindmeld * Mindworm * Minister Blood * Mink * Nico Minoru * Minotaur * Miracle Man * Mirage * Misfit * Miss America * Miss Arrow * Miss Fingers * Miss Mass Miss Patriot Miss Patriot (Mary Morgan) is a fictional superhero in the Marvel Comics universe. She was created by writer Otto Binder and artist Al Gabriele for Timely Comics, the 1940s precursor of Marvel, and first appeared in Marvel Mystery Comics #29 (Mar. 1942), in the Patriot story "Death Stalks the Shipyard". She would appear again in Marvel Mystery Comics #50 (December 1943) gaining the identity Miss Patriot before quickly disappearing into obscurity. The character was revisited in the 2010 miniseries Captain America: Patriot, which explored her impact on the history of the third Captain America and original Patriot, Jeff Mace. Mary Morgan is a reporter for the Daily Bugle, soon after fellow reporter Jeff Mace became the masked hero known as Patriot, she followed the hero in his exploits.Captain America: Patriot #1 (September 2010) When she is taken captive by Dr.Groitzig and Signore Scharrolla, Mary Morgan was used as a test subject for their super-soldier serum before she was rescued by Patriot. The experimentation gave Morgan superhuman senses and she took the name "Miss Patriot" to fight crime.Marvel Mystery Comics #50 (December 1943) Mary Morgan possesses enhanced senses, specifically radar-vision and super-hearing. * Missing Link * Mist Mistress * Mister Buda * Mister Doll * Mister Drewston * Mister Fantastic * Mister Fear * Mister Fish * Mister Gideon * Mister Hyde * Mister Immortal * Mister Jip * Mister Johnston Mister Justice Mr. Justice (Timothy Carney) is a fictional superhero in the Marvel Universe, and a member of the superhero team called the First Line. He was created by Roger Stern and John Byrne, and first appeared in Marvel: The Lost Generation #12. He was the younger brother of Yankee Clipper. Mr. Justice was, in his teenage years, recruited into the First Line along with Blackjack, Flatiron, Knight Templar, Dr. Mime, Major Mercury, Morph, Oxbow, Vulcan, Reflex, Rapunzel, Pixie, Firefall, Eternal Brain, Positron, Katyusha, Walkabout, Frank and Yeti. He was at this time known as Kid Justice. The founding members of the First Line was Black Fox, Effigy, Nightingale, Liberty Girl and Yankee Clipper. He was highly influenced by his brother during their partnership, and once when faced with a difficulty, he asked himself "what would Clipper do?" He had several times been saved by Nightingale and Yankee Clipper. He has also been cited by teammates as the living legacy of Yankee Clipper after Clipper's disappearing in Marvel: The Lost Generation #4. Mr. Justice seemingly died in Marvel: The Lost Generation #12, along with most of the First Line group members while battling a Skrull fleetship. * Mister M * Mister Negative * Mister One * Mister Pow (aka Eightball) * Mister Rudy * Mister Sensitive * Mister Sinister * Mister Stern * Mister Tolliver * Mister Two * Mister Varley * Mister X * Mistress Love * Mize * Mockingbird * MODAM Max Modell Max Modell is a fictional character, in the Marvel Comics universe. He was created by Dan Slott and Humberto Ramos, and first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #648. Max Modell is the head of Horizon Labs, and Peter Parker's latest employer. Horizon Labs develops amazing technology through the innovation and genius of their employees, and handsomely rewards them for their work. Even though Peter has no set schedule, and is able to work on his time, Max nonetheless begins to notice Peter's absence during emergencies - and comes to the most logical conclusion, which he confronts Peter with: that Peter Parker is Spider-Man's go-to guy for technology. Apparently it would stretch the imagination too much to imagine a super hero like Spider-Man also being smart enough to invent the various types of new armor the webcrawler has been sporting of late. Mr. Modell is fine with this arrangement, seeing as Spider-Man has recently saved all of Horizon Labs during an attack by the Hobgoblin; Peter plays along with the story. Max Modell is openly gay and has a partner named Hector Baez.The Amazing Spider-Man #678 Humberto Ramos based Max Modell's likeness on MAD Magazine "Mad look at..." illustrator Sergio Aragones. * MODOK * Modred the Mystic * Modular Man * Mogul of the Mystic Mountain * Mojo Mole '''Mole' is a fictional character in the . He was created by Louise Simonson and Terry Shoemaker, and his first appearance was in X-Factor #51 (February 1990). Mole was a member of the Morlocks, many of whom where slaughtered during the events of Mutant Massacre by the Marauders. Mole, along with his friend Chickenwings, left the Morlocks' "Alley" after the Massacre. They survived and subsisted as homeless men in the streets of New York City until Sabretooth decided to hunt down the survivors of the Massacre. He stalked and attacked the pair and killed Chickenwings, giving Mole enough of a lead to escape using his burrowing ability. Mole established a temporary hiding place in the basement of Acme Records. An employee, Opal Tanaka, discovered him and felt sympathy for him, allowing him to hide there and bringing him food and clothing. Soon after this, Opal began dating Bobby Drake (Iceman). Jealous of Opal's interest in Drake, as well as fearing that Drake may be seeking to harm her, Mole followed the two on their date. Mole grew angry as he watched Opal and Drake interact and inadvertently disintegrated a portion of a crane which dropped on the two. Drake fought back, believing it to be an attack from an evil mutant, but Opal stopped the fight as soon as she recognized Mole. The two explained their relationship to Mole. Mole felt sorry for himself and returned to the Morlock tunnels, where Sabretooth was waiting for him. Mole in other media Mole first appeared in the X-Men episode "Til Death Do Us Part" as a member of the Morlocks. In the episode "Secrets Not Long Buried", Mole is one of the many residents of the mutant-dominated community of Skull Mesa. * Mole Man * Molecula * Molecule Man * Molten Man (aka Mark Raxton) * Mondo * Mongoose * Alison Mongrain Monkey King Monkey King is a crime lord turned adventurer in the Marvel Comics universe. The character, created by Nick Spencer and Ariel Olivetti, first appeared in Iron Man 2.0 #5 (July 2011). Within the context of the stories, Monkey King was a crime lord who modeled himself after the Monkey King of Chinese legend, Sun Wukong. The original Sun Wukong was a monkey who became king of the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit, learned powerful magic including the ability to shapeshift, and granted himself immortality. However, he grew arrogant and Buddha trapped him under the mountain for five hundred years. The Monkey King is tricked by one of his rivals into attempting to steal Ruyi Jingu Bang, the staff of the original Wukong. In his quest, he comes across the spirit of the original Monkey King, who allows him to take the staff, provided his heart is pure. Agreeing, he takes the staff, but is judged impure and cast down to the Eighth City of Heaven, a prison that housed many demons, for fifteen years. During the events of Fear Itself, the Absorbing Man cracks the city wall, allowing the Monkey King and other beings trapped there to escape. He later encounters and fights War Machine and Iron Fist. Monkey King in other media Monkey King is a playable character in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online. * Monroe, Trip (Razorline) * Monsoon * Monsteroso Monstra Monstra is a fictional character in Marvel Comics X-Men series. She was created by Grant Morrison, and first appears in New X-Men #123. Monstra is an alien member of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard, a superguardian. She has four arms and three eyes, and has super-strength and durability. She first appeared during the assault on Earth, where she battled the Beast, but was ultimately defeated. Other versions of Monstra She also had a role in X-Men: The End. She is an analogue of DC Comics' Monstress. Monstro Monstro (Frank Johnson) is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics Universe, a supporting character of the Irredeemable Ant-Man. He was created by Robert Kirkman and Khari Evans, and his first appearance was in Amazing Fantasy (vol. 2) #15. Frank Johnson's powers manifested at the age of 33. After receiving them, not knowing his own strength, he accidentally caused the ceiling of his house to cave in, killing his wife and daughter. Not wanting to go to jail, Frank went on the run, becoming a firefighter for a short time until the publicity from his miraculous saves drew too much attention.The Irredeemable Ant-Man #9 (July 2006) He now works for Damage Control, assisting in their mission of cleaning up after superhuman incidents. Frank was being considered as a "potential recruit" for the Initiative program, according to Civil War: Battle Damage Report. Monstro is featured in the clean-up efforts after World War Hulk. He works in the Search and Rescue division, looking for people left behind after New York was evacuated and heavily damaged. He teams up with another employee who can detect life signs. Frank focuses on the more dangerous buildings, as it falling debris is little problem for him. In one instance, thinking he was rescuing a human, Frank rescues the artificial intelligence of the alien ship the Hulk commanded.World War Hulk Aftersmash: Damage Control #1-3 (March 2008) Monstro possesses superhuman strength and endurance. The origin of his powers is unknown, and it is unknown whether he is related to the Golden Age character of the same name who was the giant son of Mars. * Montana * Moon-Boy * Moon Knight * Moon Dancer * Moondark * Moondog the Malicious * Moondragon * Moonglow Moonhunter Moonhunter is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He was created by Mark Gruenwald and Rik Levins, and first appeared in Captain America #402 (July 1992). Zach Moonhunter once worked as a werewolf wrangler under Dredmund the Druid's mental control. He first encountered Captain America outside Starkesboro, Massachusetts.Captain America #402 He fought Captain America,Captain America #403 and captured him.Captain America #404 However, he was overpowered by Captain America and other werewolves.Captain America #406 Moonhunter's free will was then restored by Doctor Druid.Captain America #407 He saved John Jameson from being killed by the Captain America doppelganger's shield during the events of the Infinity War. Moonhunter then applied for the job of Captain America's pilot.Captain America #408 As a job tryout, he flew Captain America and the Falcon to the Rocky Mountains to search for the captured Diamondback.Captain America #409 While there, Moonhunter defeated the Sleeper IV through an aerial maneuver.Captain America #410 He then flew Captain America, Falcon, and Diamondback to Wakanda.Captain America #414 He flew the injured Diamondback with Captain America and the Falcon to Wakanda, and then flew the latter two back to New York City.Captain America #418 Zach Moonhunter is an athletic man with no superhuman powers, though he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant and a highly accomplished pilot. As a werewolf hunter, Moonhunter wore a mask and body armor that were both silver-plated for protection against werewolves. The mask was surmounted by a "wig" composed of sharp, jagged strands of silver. He carried guns that fired silver bullets, which can kill werewolves. He wore gauntlets that fired silver darts which could harm werewolves or drug-tipped darts that could induce unconsciousness in human beings. He used a whip with a silver tip that could case werewolves pain. He used a rope coated with silver as a lasso for capturing werewolves. His body armor was equipped with artificial claws he could use for help in scaling walls. As the Druid's operative, he piloted a two-man jet-powered sky-cycle. Moonraker Moonraker is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics universe, and is a member of Force Works. He first appears in Force Works #16 (October 1995), and was created by Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning. Slade Truman, known as the costumed adventurer Moonraker, and later discovered to be a re-incarnated Gustav Brandt restored to health by the Priests of Pama of an alternate dimension and sent here to forewarn this Earth about Kang's plans to destroy it,Force Works#19 was revealed to be an identity created by Immortus for one of his Space Phantoms as part of a plan to infiltrate Force Works during the events leading up to The Crossing.Avengers Forever#8 Moonraker served with the team for a while, even dating Spider-Woman, and appeared to not be aware of his true nature until it was revealed by Immortus. When the Avengers later encountered Brandt during the events of Avengers Forever, Brandt claimed to have no knowledge of ever being the character. This Gustav Brandt appeared to be younger and in better shape, with a highly acrobatic fighting style. As well, he had full use of his eyes, unlike his Libra identity. Moonraker had the ability to discharge blasts of energy resembling St. Elmo's Fire from his hands. As well, he seemed to emit a field that negated recent events within his proximity, although he appeared to be unaware of this effect. * Danielle Moonstar * Moonstone * Morbius (aka Michael Morbius) * Mordred * David Moreau * Morg Philip Morgan Philip Morgan is a fictional character from Marvel Comics. He was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and first appeared in Strange Tales #99 (August 1962). Mister Morgan was an inventor of robotic beings called humanoids, in the year 2090. These humanoids came to replace humans in the workforce, but many of them proved unreliable like running amok or malfunctioning. When humanity could no longer trust the humanoids to perform their jobs, they abandoned them by ordering them all to leap off a cliff. Morgan saved one of his creations from destruction, but leaving it hidden in a vault in the belief that he might redeem the humanoids in the eyes of humanity and prove that they were of use to society. Aliens arrive from another world, intent on conquering the earth. They learned of the monster's location, and believed it to be the perfect tool for conquest. The humanoid proved to loyal to the earth, and the aliens were forced to destroy their own vessel to defeat it, and died in the process. Morgan was proved right as the humanoid's body lay before the onlookers, demonstrating that Morgan's faith in the monster was justified. Jim Morita Jim Morita is a Japanese-American soldier during World War II in the Marvel Comics universe. The character, created by Roy Thomas and Dick Ayers, first appeared in Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos #38 (January 1967). Within the context of the stories, Jim Morita is a Nisei soldier whose squadron assisted Sergeant Fury's Howling Commandos on several missions. His squad was at one point captured and sent to a Nazi Prison Camp, but were broken out by the Commandos. Jim Morita in other media The character of Jim Morita was adapted for the film Captain America: The First Avenger as a member of the Howling Commandos. The role was played by actor Kenneth Choi. Choi also voiced the character in the film's video game adaptation, Captain America: Super Soldier. * Morlak, Maris * Morlun * Morning Star * Morph * Morpheus * Morrat * Moses Magnum (aka Magnum Force) * Mother Earth/Mother Nature Mother Inferior Mother Inferior is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. Her first appearance was in Web of Spider-Man #77 (June, 1991). Spider-Man found Mother Inferior, Ent, Pester, Pester’s baby, and Anna in the sub-basement of the abandoned Poseidon Hotel, as he followed a trail of mysterious accidents at a fundraiser for the homeless at the hotel. Spider-Man assumed that the baby was Anna's, so he attacked the Morlocks in an attempt to rescue him. However, Anna explained that the baby was Pester's, and that the family was just a group of Morlocks that had fled following the Mutant Massacre, and had carefully staged the accidents to scare everyone away without harming anyone. As she was talking, the new Firebrand attacked and the sub-basement began to collapse. Spider-Man and Ent tried to hold up the ceiling to give everyone time to escape, but they realized that Mother Inferior was too big to move on her own. They attempted to reach her, but Mother Inferior understood that there was no time and ordered her rodent hordes to push them back. The ceiling collapsed on her, and Anna remarks that she sacrified herself to save her family. Mother Inferior was able to control vermin, including rats and possibly cockroaches. This ability is apparently sonic, not psionic, because when her mouth blocked she was unable to command the creatures. However, she was unable to speak normally. * Mother Night * Motormouth (Marvel UK) * Mountjoy * Mousabi, Rana * Alyssa Moy * Ms. America * Ms. Marvel * Ms. MODOK * Ms. Steed * M-Twins Amanda Mueller Amanda Mueller is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics universe. She was created by Fabian Nicieza, Anthony Williams and Andy Lanning, and first appeared in Gambit vol. 3 #4. Amanda Mueller is the great-great grandmother of Cyclops, Havok and Vulcan and the mother of Fontanelle. In 1891, after surviving a series of miscarriages, Amanda Mueller was accused of being the Black Womb killer. Her obstetrician was none other than Dr. Milbury, an identity used by Mr Sinister. Mueller was married to Daniel Summers, who left Amanda with their only son because he could not handle the accusations. Around World War II she was part of a government research project that was gaining research on mutants. Other members included Kurt Marko (father of the Juggernaut and stepfather of Charles Xavier) and Irene Adler (lover of Mystique). Amanda must have had a slowed aging factor as she gave birth to a woman called Fontanelle who was in her early fifties in the early twentieth century. Amanda headed the Black Womb Project in her later years. In one video she smothered a mutant child for her research. Amanda has been confirmed as retaining her powers after M-Day. At the time of Mr. Sinister's "death", at the end of the "Messiah Complex" storyline, she sensed his "death" and tried to use it to her advantage and gain his powers. In X-Men Legacy #213 she was shown and right before one of her guards could shoot Charles Xavier, Mr. Sinister took control of his mind, igniting his rebirth after his "death". Amanda Mueller possess the ability to live forever, immortality. However, she is not immune to the non-lethal effects of aging, including increasingly wrinkled skin and immobility as well as more. * Mulholland Black * Oonagh Mullarkey (Marvel UK) * Mummudrai * Murmur * Murmur II * Mutant 2099 (Marvel 2099) * Mutant Master * Junzo Muto * Mysteria * Mysterio * Mystique References Marvel Comics characters: M, List of